Oneshot
by NightoftheLivingShadows
Summary: little fics i create. Go ahead to read them and please don't hate
1. Dark Enough

_**I posted this on my facebook account, and decided to post it here too. I know I have a lot of things i need to get too but being busy with full-time work AND college is getting stressful. I'll update when I can, once I get around the stupid writers block...  
Anyway, I own nothing but the mashing of the song and universe to make this sad fic! Enjoy~! **_

_**Inspired by a YouTube video I just listened too. The part in quotation marks are actually lines from the song sans the male words having actually been female. The video this is based on will be linked at the end.**_

There's this boy at the front of my class, he's tall, pale, beyond energetic, friendly and handsome. He and his friends talk all the time but...there's something off with him. I don't ask though because...I sit in the back. And I don't exactly mingle with the others. I mean, no one could be so kind as to always try to fix when someone is down. It doesn't work ttat way!

I think though...maybe I understand. Since during class his sleeve rode up and...I saw the scars after burns on his wrist before he yanked them down again. And, taking my paper to te teacher I caught glimpses of condescending words in his notebook. How can someone so loving, hate his own guts?

Well come next day at school there was something new, his eyes were a bit glazed over, as though lost in thought. Poor kid... I hear talk of how far his friends got, apparently Jou is at first base with Mai while Honda is still trying to get somewhere with Miho. He doesn't seem to hear, as I notice that he's still lost in thought, not listening to a word being spoken, those pretty amethyst eyes glazed like newly cut glass, seeming to see nothing.

I don't see how someone so perfect could have ever learned to hate his own guts to such a degree that he'd draw pictures on his arms with blades. His mind can't be that dark...

Time goes by and he seems fine but...come winter I can see a difference. It's so rare to see him smiling forget laughter. Jou is telling so many jokes but he just doesn't seem to find them funny. I find it so sad.

It's been one month. Christmas break is over and we're at school again. But I can't believe what I'm told. Just yesterday the boy who sat in the front of my took his last breath yesterday. I...I can't believe it... and they say that I was mentioned in the note he left behind! I don't want to know...but I'm curious.. so I listen.

"I'm sorry I didn't say, but my mind was messed up, you couldn't save me anyway. And to the boy in the back of the class who feels the way I did... how does someone so perfect, feel so insecure, as to scar his wrists with cuts and burns and still want to hurt more.."

That's all I heard from it, all I was able to listen to. So he knew how i felt...? But...how? Well perhaps it was the same as how I knew he was telling same. Shaking my head I left the classroom and went home, hugging myself and telling myself that, if I had talked to him, he wouldn't have killed himself.. because I know better than most how living so broken is like.

 _ **Here's the song, i suggest listening to it or the story won't make much sense.**_

watch?v=wNGEpjXxS10&list=FLP1kqCOg2SfmQRuFoISUHBg&index=76


	2. Coming Home

**I dont own YuGiOh, or the song, or the picture, just the plot bunny  
To all out there waiting for updates sorry! Writers block sucks!  
Okay~ On with the Song fic~**

* * *

Atemu. He's a man who left home because he felt he was not wanted. He left because he wanted space, time, and to be his own person. However, at the age of twenty-three, he's finally boarding the plane back to Egypt, his fiance at his side.

 _~I'm coming home, I'm coming home. tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday  
i know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes  
i'm coming home I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home.~_

When Atemu left, it was alone, afraid, and unloved. he'd believed that no one wanted him, as all the females couldn't like him enough to stay, and his "friends" always left his side. and to top it all off, his parent's basically wanted nothing to do with him. So he went to Japan, more specifically Domino city. there, while in sixth grade, he met a boy named Yami, who was so selfless and bright that Atemu was drawn to him. then a beautiful friendship started, which turned into romance when they hit high school. It was mid year of ninth grade when Atemu confessed his feelings to Yami, and he reciprocated those feelings. from then on they did everything they could together, and at the ripe age of twenty-one, Yami got tired of waiting for Atemu to propose and proposed instead. Atemu, embarrassed that Yami proposed not him, and yet happy all the same, accepted.

However Yami wanted to meet Atemu's side of the family, and so now here they sit, on the plane to Egypt.

 _~I'm coming home, I'm coming home. tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday  
i know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes  
i'm coming home I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home.~_

When Atemu and Yami got off the plane, it was to dry, arid heat and Re beating down on their heads. Atemu, having not been home in years but remembering from his childhood, had already prepared himself and Yami for this, and had him dressed in as appropriate clothes as he could convince him into, while he himself was dressed as close as to how he used to dress, when he was young. at the airport, they were picked up by an old friend Atemu had been sure had left him, Mahaad. Excited to see his old friend, he'd literally jumped up to hug him, as Mahaad had grown tall. After they'd let go, Atemu introduced Yami and Mahaad drove the two to the palace, where his parents were still.

the reunion had been tearful, and Atemu finally realized just how missed he'd been. Not only had he abandoned his old home, his parents had had another son, Heba, whom they had wanted to tell Atemu about. However Atemu left the day they wanted to tell so he never knew. Knowing this, Atemu was even happier, because now he knew of his little brother, with whom he could go back to his childhood and have fun with his brother like he should have all those years ago.

 _~I'm coming home, I'm coming home. tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday  
i know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes  
i'm coming home I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home.~_

During the first two hours that Atemu had returned, a rain had fallen, gracing the arid land with moisture for crops and a reprieve from the sun. It was like a miracle, as all he'd known in the past, had missed him, and forgave him for leaving, understanding why and not minding, as he had good reason. and now not only was he back but he found the one he loves too, and they all loved him. Yami, who hadn't knows Atemu was a prince, tried to go away claiming that he wasn't good enough, but Atemu wouldn't have that, and announced that they would be wed before returning home, to wherever his heart, Yami, decided to go, for home is where the heart is, and Yami has his heart. Atemu smiled, happy. He was home the moment he met Yami.

 _~I'm coming home, I'm coming home. tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday  
i know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes  
i'm coming home I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home.  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home. tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away the pain of yesterday  
i know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes  
i'm coming home I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home.~_


	3. Read all about it

**I do not own YGO, nor the song, just the plot bunny.  
** **I have decided to make a little series of oneshots. If anyone has any ideas shoot me a message!**

Atemu, prince of Khemet. He didn't want to be though, he's nothing like his strong willed, intimidating, loving father. His father, Aknamkanon, had such a way with words that moved people to do amazing things. He always wanted to do the same thing...but he didn't think he could ever talk like his father. Atemu's dad always said that he could change the nation with his words but... he always bit his tongue, how could he, a mere boy of ten, change a nation with words? He just didn't know how to, didn't think he ever could.

 _You've got the words to change a nation but your biting your tongue  
You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?  
So come on, come on. come on, come on  
_

Atemu, now at the age of fourteen, had grown a heart as big as Khemet, but the poor boy couldn't let the world see it. no one saw it if he did anyways, it was to burdened down. Atemu always listened to others, let them push him around and tell him what to do. It even got to the point that he was ashamed of himself, for acting so weak. He didn't know how to tell anyone off, he was always afraid that he'd hurt someone with his words, so kept silence, allowing the others to tame him.

 _You've got a heart as loud as lions, so why let your voice be tamed?  
Baby we're a little different, there's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows, so stop hiding it away.  
Come on, come ooooon_

It's nighttime in Khemet, but Atemu is not asleep. No, this Sixteen year old is out on his balcony, singing quietly so he didn't wake anyone. It went a bit like this:

 _"I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out  
_ _So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid.  
_ _They can read all about it, read all about it oh  
_ _oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh"_

At eighteen Atemu was starting to realize that it was okay to let himself be heard, and boy was it a life changer for him. A lot of rules were being broken, as he was not entering the rebellious stage of his life. He liked to pretend sometimes that the truth was forbidden, and with huge smiles, he'd break that imaginary rule of his. Oftentimes you could find the teen out in the gardens, walking around while singing away, uncaring if he bothered people, or woke up those who were sleeping, because now he wanted them all to know who he is, he wanted to be remembered because he finally realized that he mattered.

 _At night we're waking up the neighbors, While we sing away the blues.  
Making sure that we remember, yeah, cause we all matter too.  
If the truth has been forbidden, then we're breaking all the rules  
So come on, come on. Come on, come on_

Atemu, now twenty one and ruler of Khemet since his father passed only a couple years prior, had gotten quite a good grip on Heka, and used it more for his own entertainment when he was alone, or with his closest friends; Mana and Mahaado. He would create a mirror to replay events that they wanted to remember, or create a vocal resonance to make music for them. When it was just him doing that, he'd replay the songs he liked, of the way he'd been. Oh sometimes people said it was because he was afraid of the future, but in reality, he was reminiscing about the days where he didn't know what freedom and strength really were.

 _Let's get the Tv and the radio, to play our tune again  
It's 'bout time we got some airplay, of our version of events  
There's no need to be afraid, I will sing with you my friend.  
Come on, come oooon  
I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid.  
They can read all about it, read all about it oh  
oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh  
_

The day has come, at the ripe age of thirty, Atemu has united the people into one nation, who all loved each other and didn't hate unless with good reason. He'd gotten everyone to realize that they were all wonderful people, and that they didn't have anything to fear. Atemu was glad to have found his voice, to have found out how to take charge, to have found out how to let himself be heard, and not tamed down.

 _Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people. So when did we all get so fearful?  
Now we're finally finding our voices, so take a chance, come help me sing this.  
Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people. So when did we all get so fearful?  
Now we're finally finding our voices, so take a chance, come help me sing this.  
I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid.  
They can read all about it, read all about it oh  
oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh  
I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid.  
They can read all about it, read all about it oh_


	4. The nightmare reality

**Here is a new oneshot I thought of while I was working. Enjoy  
** Disclaimer, I do not own Yugioh, only the plot bunny.

* * *

Atemu yawned as he stirred, sitting up as he stretched his arms up high, hearing a satisfying crack. Running a hand over his face then through his hair he turned to the side of the bed that Yami slept in. He smiled, setting a hand on his cheek and caressing the skin until he awoke. Chuckling as Yami looked around in a daze, as he always did when he woke up. Atemu pulled Yami up and onto his lap, hand running down his back as the other woke with little protest but much squirming. Atemu laughed, grinning and pecking his nose. "Morning love." He said soft, earning a blush and a half-hearted slap to the arm. Chuckling he pecked his cheek then let Yami get up. Grinning, he stood and patted the round tush of his lover before grabbing his clothes and heading to the shower, ignoring the protests Yami gave.

Atemu hummed as he washed, making sure he scrubbed his hair well. He hated if his hair was dirty, it didn't stand up as good nor looked as shiney. His pride was his hair, mainly because he knows Yami liked to run his hands through it, and if it was really soft Yami would hum and though it was a little embarrassing, Atemu would actually start purring. Only Yami knew of this though. And Atemu didn't really mind as long as Yami was happy.

Today was a big day. Today he would propose to Yami. And finally they wouldn't just be living together, they would be engaged to be married! With a lovesick grin, Atemu got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed, then messed with his hair until it was perfect. Satisfied, he went and got the small box from their room, pocketed it, and went to the kitchen to eat with Yami before the other showered and they left for their date. Every moment with Yami he cherished. He didn't know what he would do if Yami wasn't there. He shook the thought from his head and kissed Yami's forehead, smiling as the other blushed. He chuckled as Yami retaliated with a small bit of tickling, then the two set to eating the meal Yami made. The two would tease each other as they ate, and would stop to kiss too, so it took a little longer to finish their food. However when they did Yami went up to shower and dress, and Atemu made sure they had what they need for their date. He couldn't wait to pop the question!

Yami came down and spotted the goofy grin, but only got a "Later" when he asked about it. shrugging, he and Atemu walked out the door hand in hand. Atemu would bring Yami's hand up during the walk to the diner he'd picked out. It was within easy walking distance but still a little far. Neither minded, it just meant time together. And they liked the exercise too. Atemu chatted with Yami about what they would do, how they slept, what they wanted for holidays. at one point they let go of eachother and strolled along side by side. Neither saw the car going out of control. But Atemu knew, and turned at the second the car passed over the hill. However he was still talking. Turning he saw his body continuing on with Yami, right in front of the car. He watched himself try to save Yami, only to have Yami shove him instead.

Atemu slammed up in bed, panting heavily. ' _No._ ' He thought, hand clutching the fabric of his pajama shirt he wore, right over his heart. It hurt his heart to think about that, about the accident that took the love of his life. Shaking his head hard, he choked on a sob before he curled up and cried. ' _Why? Why on this day of all days?'_ He thought, hugging his knees tightly, missing Yami's arm around him, comforting when he was down, warm and inviting. He wanted it but it would never be.

It took a while to calm down, but when he did, he did the usual morning routine of shower, dress, eat something, then sit on the couch. Well, actually he didn't sit down, he made himself presentable to go out, and grabbed the car keys. He sighed, looking down then walked out. He never walked, and drove with the utmost care and precaution. The despair of losing Yami was so bad that he didn't want to do that to anyone else. He didn't want to put anyone else through that.

In the car, Atemu drove down to the flower shop, and once he walked in he waved to Jaden and Yusei. The younger, Jaden, waved and brushed his hands off, walking to the counter as Atemu walked over. He knew exactly what Atemu wanted, the same thing he came to get on every holiday, and he never missed coming on this day. He always bought two amethyst poppies, store bred too, and the two always made sure to bred the best for him. he bought the two again, not even having to say a word, but instead he got another flower, a yellow daffodil, that Jaden said was his and Yusei's to Yami, even if they never met him. Atemu managed a small smile and thanked him, telling him to thank Yusei for him before taking off again for the cemetery.

Once there, he walked to Yami's headstone, tears already welling in his eyes. Wiping the tears away he set the flowers down on his headstone then sat down, talking to Yami about his day, how he was doing, that his friends at the flower shop were helping him to heal. He cried to, because today was the day Yami died, the day Atemu would propose, the day his world shattered.

Atemu sat up, eyes wide and panting hard, looking around wildly. ' _Please not another dream!'_ He thought, and the hand on his side startled him. He looked down, wide eyed, and sighed, laying down and clutching Yami tight to his chest. ' _That's right, he was hit but the hospital saved him. Yami is safe and sound.'_ He thought, tears staining Yami's pajama top. Yami said soft words, cooing to him to help calm him back down.

"Please make the dreams stop.." Atemu murmured, as once again he woke to a world with Yami dead. And as that one played out he woke to one with Yami comforting him. The loop was endless, and he didn't know what was real anymore. Was Yami his husband? Were they teenagers? Was Yami dead? Did that flower shop exist? Did Yami ever exist? Was he even real?

Well, from another perspective was Yami, sitting at Atemu's bedside. There had been a car accident, and Atemu saved him by shoving him to safety, but left Atemu vulnerable. He'd been hit and was now in a coma, and it had been a few years but he was still alive. But was this really living when he had to be tube fed? Yami shook his head, kissing Atemu's head as he left for the night. The cause of the bad dreams. But when Yami was there, the good dreams where Yami existed played out. Turn's out Yami plays a bigger part in Atemu's life than either knew, because the longer Yami stayed the closer to actually awakening from the coma Atemu was, but because he left to go to sleep at night, Atemu only sunk back into the deep sleep his mind had forced him into. On different holidays too a certain florist named Yusei, and his apprentice Jaden, would stop by with flowers for Atemu. Crimson poppies, Yami had said once, were Atemu's favourite, so they always made sure the reddest poppies that they bred themselves looked crimson, and made a small bouquet for Yami. The poppies, and a few yellow daffodils.

And on Atemu's hand was the ring he was going to present to Yami, as Yami had accepted, and put the rings on them both.

* * *

 **Hehe, no hate please.**


	5. Nightmare reality part 2

**So, I've decided to make it a 3shot, and here is part to, the awakening. :D Yay for happy endings**

* * *

After the years that Yami had to visit Atemu, refusing to pull the plug, the nurses and doctors had finally noticed the odd fluctuations in Atemu's brain scans. So the doctors in charge of Atemu's care searched and researched and examined and watched to try and figure it out, and as they did they noticed one thing that was common everytime. Yami was there. It was when Yami came to visit that Atemu's scans would play out to that of one about to awaken, and when he left they went to a more dead and neutral state. Suspecting how to wake the young male, the lead doctor took Yami aside before he went home. This day was four years after the accident, the night right before that special day that Atemu had meant to propose. He told the pale young adult of the idea that he and the others had come up with, and asked if Yami would agree. No questions asked Yami agreed, and went home to grab a couple overnight items. He returned within an hour; probably breaking a couple of the laws but not stopped so it didn't quite matter, not until Atemu would hopefully wake; and happy to stay the night with Atemu, Yami set the backpack onto the chair and went right to the bathroom to change into warm thicker pj's before he went and sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of if he could curl up with his love. It was this moment that a nurse walked in, and Yami immediately posed the question. She explained that if he was careful he could sleep on the same bed, but not to pull and tubes or wires, she also asked him to call if there was any change before leaving, having completed her check on Atemu. Sighing soft as the door shut, Yami curled up into Atemu's side, kissing his cheek before yawning. He didn't know what the time was, or cared because he hoped that Atemu would finally wake up.

Atemu woke up again, tired of the back and forth of Yami being awake or dead. This time he was alive again, and he sighed, turning and curling into Yami's chest. He wasn't upset or sad, just tired. He loved the times Yami was awake, he cherished them, but it always ended with him waking once again with Yami dead, then alive, then dead. He was tired of it, and sometimes considered killing himself to see if it would end the cycle, but he couldn't because he knew that Yami would be disappointed if he did do it. This dream/reality/whatever it was, played out like normal. He and Yami got up, showered, ate, dressed, went to the restaurant. Just like every other one. It always ended when Yami died though, or when they went to bed and Atemu woke up without Yami there. He wasn't sure it was separate dreams or merged into one big huge hallucination. This walk though, not only did the crash happen, but he had saved Yami this time and was the one hit. he had no idea why this time it was different, but he was glad that finally something different had happened. Atemu was almost smiling as he layed on the ground, hearing sirens and Yami freaking out, the driver that sounded like a teen girl flipping out and trying to do something to help and unsure if she was allowed to. He could feel Yami holding him, kissing his head, holding his hand, saying I love you and it'll be okay. And he believed him. Letting out a sigh, he shut his eyes, and awoke again. Once again he was in his bed, however it was to Yami, comforting him again.

What?

This time Yami was supposed to be gone and he was supposed to wake up alone. This is confusing, but he still curled into Yami, letting the tears he didn't know was there fall until he was able to stop. The shaking racking his body slowed and he nestled further into Yami's arms, relishing in the warmth and comfort that was provided. Atemu was so happy that he was able to skip the one with Yami dead, didn't know why but was so happy that he wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. Yami was still alive, still here. And this time the day played out right up to them going to bed, no hiccups or death. Atemu was happy to go back to sleep.

And he awoke to Yami beside him again! Some one must have done something because for three dreams-or whatever they are- Yami was alive and well as can be! Atemu was oh so more than happy to spend that new day with Yami too! And it just kept going on for maybe four or five times more too. Not one was Yami dead. So happy was he that when he woke after the fifth time he was disoriented and completely confused. Just what on Earth was going on? Why was there a hospital ceiling over him? Why did he feel like he was run over?

Yami groaned, and clung to Atemu tighter, nuzzling his neck as he sighed. He didn't want to get up yet, but knew that he would have to soon. So with yawn and reluctance, Yami sat up, remembering to be careful of the tubes and wires, and stretched.

"Ya..mi..?" He heard croaked beside him and he looked down with wide eyes. No way. Atemu had his eyes open! And was talking, albeit not well but he was! Yami squealed and tried his best not to hug him too tightly as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He held Atemu for a minute before remembering what the nurse had wanted, and immediately let go to grab the phone, when a that same nurse walked in. A grin split his face as he eagerly told the nurse what just happened, and the overjoyed nurse went to get the doctor. Atemu was awake finally! A joyful day! And is it a coincidence that it just so happens to be the same day that Atemu had planned to propose? Perhaps, but time is a funny thing, and so is love. And this just so happens to have a happy ending, as love really is what healed Atemu. Not time or medicine, but love. Atemu loved Yami so much that even so deep in a coma he felt Yami's presence, and followed it home. This is what the doctors explained to them, and while Atemu was still out of it and confused, Yami understood and held Atemu's freed hand tighter, cautious not to be too tight since Atemu had nearly no muscle mass anymore, what with having not moved for five years. But that would be worked on, Yami would make sure Atemu could work again, in some ways. he didn't want to tell Atemu that they amputated his legs as they were damaged beyond repair. He would find out soon enough.

For now, the Yami and the doctors would help Atemu get back into shape and able to go home. And before the doctor left, Yami kissed his cheek and proposed to Atemu, explaining that he knew what Atemu wanted to do all those years ago, and wanted him to know he really wanted him too.

* * *

 **Part 2 done! Review if ya want, like, favorite, whatever you want to do.**


End file.
